Eira Nieves
Eira Nieves is the daughter of Khione and cabin leader of her mothers cabin, she is currently 17 and a year round camper at camp half-blood. History Born in the year 2020, Eira grew up in her family mansion in Manchester with her father, Armo Nieves. The first few years of her life were happy ones, spending time with her father and some of her close friends. At about age 6, her father got married to a woman named Elizabeth, Elizabeth was a very prim and proper woman, and often went to important social events with Eiras father, Eira grew bitter that her father was beginning to ignore her and began spending most of her time reading or learning about things that interested her. As she began to become more and more reclusive, her friends started talking to her less and less, this didnt bother Eira much though, as she got used to it after a while, and was very invested in her studies, thinking friendship a burden to that. When Eira was 10, her father, her step-mother and her all moved to America, soon after moving, Elizabeth became pregant with her sister, once she was born, her father and step-mother began ignoring Anneli, deeming her an annoyance, Eira began taking care of her sister instead, making sure that she was always happy and healthy. When Eira was 14 and Anneli was 4, Eira and her sister were walking though town, coming back from a shopping trip, when they were halfway home, a thin scruffy man suddenly jumped out at them, holding a knife in his hand, Eira, panicked, used her ice powers for the first time, freezing the man solid, killing him in the process. Eira, terrified, ran back home with Anneli, when she got home she found a satyr sitting at her front door, asleep. Eira, still in shock, avoided the satyr as she snuck past him with Anneli and hid inside her room. The next day the satyr was still at the front porch and Eira demanded he tell her what he was doing there, the satyr quickly explained that she was a daughter of Khione and would have to leave her home to stay at camp half-blood to be safe. After some convincing, Eira agreed to come with him, telling Anneli she would be back to help her someday, and running away from home, never to be seen or heard from again. Appearance Eira is a short girl, standing at about 5'0" and is very angry about it, blaming her father for her short height, although she is short, she is also well muscled, having been training at camp half-blood for 3 years. She has short blond hair with light blue highlights, styled in a bob, she has light blue eyes and is often seen sporting her silver feather necklace and her blue cardigan that is frosted at the bottom and the ends of the sleeves. Her fingers are also slightly frosted at all times due to her slight inability to control her powers. Weapons and Abilities Weapons: * a large silver dagger that is coated with ice, she had one of the Hecate cabin kids enchant it so it sprouted ice whenever it made contact with something, freezing some of the inside and outside swith ice. Abilities: * Cryokinesis ** Eira has control over ice and snow, having the ability to manipulate already existing ice or snow or create ice and/or snow from the air around her by freezing the ice particles ** Eira is hyper sensitive to heat, due to this she tends to wear loose fitting clothing that allows air to travel easily through it and tends to stay away from anywhere she considers hot ** Eira can slowly make things grow colder (although not to extent of her mother) * Aerokinesis ** Eira has a watered down version of her mothers aerokinesis, only able to form slight winds that can only move light things slightly Relationships Friends Aeden Malone- although they have only interacted a few times since Aeden became the cabin leader, they do apear to have a close friend relationship, Aeden likes to taunt Eira by calling her 'Elsa' and constantly tries to get her to sing 'Let it go' this has caused Eira to start disliking Frozen, a movie which she previously enjoyed Naomi Elio- Although Eira seems like she wouldnt like the fun-loving daughter of Poseidon, she does get along with her, when it was revealed that Naomi was pregnant, Eira volentiered to watch over her child if she ever needed it Family Khione- though she doesnt hate her mother to the extent she hates her father, she also doesnt particularly like her either, blaming her for the fact that she killed someone before, and being bitter that she would leave her and her father like she did Armo Nieves- Eira hates her father due to the fact that he neglected her and her sister and forced her to learn how to fend for herself. Elizabeth- Eira is only thankful for one thing about Elizabeth, she gave her Anneli Anneli- Eira considers Anneli to be the one blessing she has, and though she hates herself for it, she wishes Anneli had a Godly parent, just so she could see her again. Other Childen of Khione- Eira considers herself to be the protector of all her siblings, vowing to protect them like they were her children. She tends to see a bit of Anneli in all of them, and uses that to cope with her sisters distance from her. Trivia * Eira is a Homoromantic Asexual, and tends to steer clear of anything sexual * Eiras Allignment is Lawful neutral and her cardinal sin is pride * started saying 'thats cold' irrnically and now can't stop * if she wasnt a child of Khione she would probably be a child of Athena * Eira is Finnish, and can speak Finnish along with English and Greek * Eiras fatal flaw is that she has little regard for her own life * Eira is a Scorpio/Libra cusp. * Eira is an athiest * Her favourite animal is the fennec fox